superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Snap
Pokémon Snap (ポケモンスナップ Pokemon Sunappu) is a first-person rail shooter and simulation video game developed by HAL Laboratory with Pax Softnica and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It is part of the Pokémon series, and one of the first console games based on the Pokémon series. It was first released in Japan on March 21, 1999, and was later released on June 30, 1999 in North America and on September 15, 2000, in PAL regions. It was later released for the Wii's Virtual Console on December 4, 2007, in Japan, in North America on December 10, 2007, and then in PAL regions on The Virtual Console version features the ability to send pictures taken in the game to the Wii Message Board and send them to friends, whereas the Nintendo 64 version allowed players to take their games to either Blockbuster or Lawson in either North America or Japan and have pictures from their games printed. The game plays similarly to other first person games, viewing from the perspective of protagonist Todd Snap. The gameplay takes place on a rail, with Todd moving automatically. The objective of the game is to take pictures of Pokémon, using items such as apples and "pester balls" to achieve better shots. After each round, players are judged based on the quality of their screenshots. The Mediocre-ist Released on June 21st on both Normal Boots and YouTube, this was The Return of The Mediocre-ist! It also served as the thirty-first episode of The Completionist. As his second "review," Greg chose to play Pokemon Snap, a game that was designed for children and consists of taking pictures of colorful creatures! Because... You know... Mediocre-ist... Greg and Jirard joke about how creepy Professor Oak seems in this game. Greg states that he feels the graphics have aged well, immersing him into the game. He also finds that the Pokémon are loyalty to their anime counterparts. Greg finds the gameplay fun, but frustrating when Professor Oak's taste of pictures feels a bit contradictory. He also finds it frustrating when he barely misses the perfect opportunity for a picture. Jirard has to correct Greg on the number of Pokémon in the game (only 63 can be found in the game, instead of 151). Greg confuses the end of the game as the completion bonus. However, Jirard lets this slide, as he did a better job with this review compared to the Turtles in Time review. Jirard berates Greg at the end of the game for not giving the game a rating (even though he was about to). This ends with Greg getting a bloody nose from Jirard after shouting "I could've saved the aliens!" The review also includes Greg's rendition of the "Poké-rap," where he replaces some of the Pokémon names with "Nope." Trivia * PokéKellz did a Why We Love Gaming episode on Pokémon Snap, to talk about her childhood memories with the game and why it's her favorite game of all time. Category:The Mediocreist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:The Completionist Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Rate It!